the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Rossom's Universal Robotics
Rossom's Universal Robotics (aka RUR) is a company headquartered in Human space. It's one of the old companies with the Rossom family being considered of high standing in Human space. The company's reputation was slightly tarnished when the family got politically vocal against resolutions limiting the robotics industry as such resolutions threatened one of it's newer lines. That was a long time ago but RUR has never quite been the same. It specializes in Cybernetic Robots (Cybots) seeing them as the highest form of the art and tends to test the limits of UPF law. RUR doesn't use the term 'Cybot' to define it's products referring to them all as Robots or femininely gendered as 'Robotess' when the need arises. Products Computers * RUR RMS - The RUR Robot Management System is a computer designed to oversee a population of RUR robots and keep track of records regarding each unit. The RMS has a level 6 Robot Management Program, a level 2 Information Storage Program, and a level 6 Computer Security Program. Computer, Programs * RUR RM - The RUR RM is a level 6 Robot Management Program circuit board that can be installed into existing computers. It's an alternative to replacing an existing mainframe with an RUR RMS. Toolkits * RUR Robot Care Kit - This is a specialized kit designed for use with Cybots specifically though it doesn't quite have everything needed for non-RUR models.The kit contains five cans of Antiseptic, local anetsthetics, Spray Hypo, Plastiflesh, Microforcepts, Sonic Scalpel, Mechanical components, Demagnetizer, and Needle Nose Pliers. The kit is notable in requiring a bit of medical and a bit of technical knowledge to work. It weights 10 kg. Robots Listed Alphabetically. *RUR Bertha - This Human like Robotess is a highly specialized level 5 cybot marketed as a surrogate mother. It's the unit's entire existence, to birth new life. It's capable of child care but programmed for the infantile. It can nurse and complete other tasks associated with early motherhood but has no real understanding of how to handle a child when they start to speak as it's mission is complete. It is however capable of instructing someone else in it's function. The increased independence of a level 5 mind is so it may adapt to conditions as infants are involved and programmers can not possibly create code for all situations that may arise. *RUR Helena - The Helena Robotess, or Helen, is a brand built in the image of a politician who once opposed to the Cybernetic Robots came to take the company's side on the matter. However this 'honoring' of her had an adverse effect as the real Helena was so unnerved as to change her position to opposition. Helena cybots are now 'special order' and not 'officially' in the catalogue. They are level 6 Robot Managers with bio-electric circuits (giving them a PER/INT/LOG/LDR score) who have undergone through Hypno-Training study in the Pyscho-Social skill (one level). All of this was too much for the real life Helena to take in, and re-awoke her concerns regarding the line between machine and human. In her frustration at this 'honor' she tried to destroy the first Helena Robotess and then, failing that, wrecked some of RUR's property making her such an embarrassment as to diminish her political career. As a Robot Manager the Helena Robotess stands as a strong commanding yet compromising leader over her typically more mechanical charges. The left eye of the Helena Robotess holds it's line of sight direct computer uplink allowing it to access information from any computer it is authorized to interface with. *RUR Primus - The RUR Primus is another level 6 Cybot designed as a Robot Manager. Unlike the Helena model it doesn't have bio-electric circuits and it is not made in the image of any one specific. The Helena unit enjoys working with it none the less and the two pair well together, some customers claim they pair too well while others compare them to lovers of a sort which to RUR sounds like anthropomorphizing that which isn't Human. Regardless customers who have made the special order for Helena claim such and find it enduring. The two have however been noted to get into conflicts as Primus considers it's self over other RUR robots (as it's name indicates) while Helena either comes to some compromise with Primus or gets really stubborn diminishing their capacity to work effectively while still seeing the other as the other's responsibility. Primus's right eye holds it's line of sight direct computer uplink allowing it to access information from any computer it is authorized to interface with. *RUR Robot Soldier - This Level 4 Cybot brings the benefit of organic healing and mechanical endurance to the battlefield. They have the Attack/Defense program and may use different methods to achieve their goals. They are built in the image of a typical Human Male. The RUR Robot Soldier is programmed for land based altercations and can drive military vehicles and use all forms of beam, gyrojet, and projectile weapons as a Human can but it still abides by the same combat modifiers as a normal robot in hitting targets. *RUR Sulla - The Sulla brand of Robotess is level 4 Cybot secretary whose mechanical parts are concealed with clothing so as not to 'disrupt the office space'. Being a level 4 unit the Sulla will not take initiative to do anything save what is requested of it within the parameters of it's programming. Category:Star Frontiers Category:Star Frontiers Manufacturers